Truth, Dare, or Double Dare
by MrsRuebeusHagridDursley
Summary: Its a quiet sort of day in the Gryffindor common room. The Marauders decide to lighten things up with a little Truth or Dare. But, they think that's boring. They have their own version......
1. Let The Game Begin

This FanFic was originally posted on Mugglenet Fan Fiction, and I must thank my beta, Phily, who I found on their forums.

Also, this is the first thing I ever really wrote, so, please bear with it.

Reviews are nice!

* * *

It was a quiet sort of evening in the Gryffindor common room

It was a quiet sort of evening in the Gryffindor common room. The fire was crackling merrily, and a feeling of sleepiness hung in the air over the stone floors, ornate rugs, and squashy armchairs. It was exactly the sort of evening that the Marauders: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, hated.

"Sirius, I'm bored," James declared.

"Me too," agreed Sirius.

"What do we do about this then, Padfoot?"

"How about," Sirius paused to think a little bit, "Truth, Dare or Double Dare?"

James nodded his agreement and magically magnified his voice, "Attention all Gryffindor students!" Everyone turned to look at James. "We are going to play Truth, Dare or Double Dare! Anyone who would like to know the rules, come over here now!" Naturally, the whole room flocked over to where the Marauders were sitting. His voice still magically loud, James boomed, "Sirius Black will now announce the rules!" James sat back down and performed the counter curse so his voice would become normal once more.

"Right," Sirius said, standing up. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Here's how this works. We all sit in a circle and play Truth or Dare. But, we think that Truth or Dare is too boring and plain. So, us Marauders only play Truth, Dare, or Double Dare. We have a point system, and whoever gets the most points wins. A Double Dare is worth three points, a Dare two, and a Truth only one point. You can ask anyone you want, but the next turn to ask will go to the person on your right. You are given one option to reverse the order. If you don't wish to play, leave now." No one left.

"Let the game begin!" shouted James who sat down with Sirius on his right and Remus on his left. Peter plopped down on Sirius' right, and Lily Evans was pushed into the spot directly in front of James by her best friend, Jessie Guisdey.

"You start, James," Sirius offered.

"Okay," James looked around the room for his first victim. "Peter, Truth, Dare, or Double Dare?"

"Truth I suppose," Peter squeaked.

"Okay then. Who do you have a crush on?" The Marauders, of course, knew whom Peter liked. But the girl did not.

Peter mumbled his answer incoherently, whilst turning a violent shade of red.

"What's that, Peter? You must speak up." Sirius was grinning.

"Michelle," Peter whispered, going, if possible, redder still.

Michelle Banskey flushed, but looked pleased all the same.

"One point for Peter. Sirius, your turn." James grinned.

"Alright. Lily, Truth, Dare, or Double Dare?"

Lily looked taken aback, but said, "Double Dare."

"I Double Dare you to fail our Charms test tomorrow."

Lily looked livid. "That's low, Sirius, even for you."

"Who said I was high?" asked Sirius in mock confusion. Everyone laughed except Lily.

"You could always quit the game, Lily," James pointed out.

Lily shot James a look that would make Merlin cower and hide. "I don't think I will. I can do one little dare."

"Well, anyway you don't get points until you do it, Lils," Sirius interjected.

"Don't call me 'Lils', Sirius." Lily seemed to be getting angrier and angrier.

"Peter, your turn," Remus interrupted, deciding to end that conversation before a duel broke out. He was sure that the result would get them all in trouble, and it was highly possible that, in the chaos, someone could get seriously hurt.

Lily seemed to calm down a little and crossed her arms over her chest, still glaring at Sirius and James.

"Sirius, Truth, Dare, or Double Dare?" Peter asked Sirius.

"Double Dare, of course!" Sirius laughed.

"Okay. I Double Dare you to go without kissing a girl for one month." Everyone laughed, wondering if Sirius could do it. Peter looked surprised at the laughter, as though he couldn't believe that he had said something funny or clever. Soon, a grin came over his face and he looked like a two year old when they put their own clothes on for the first time.

"I say we give Peter extra points for that one," James laughed.

"No extra points, Prongs. We can't break our own rules," Sirius said nonchalantly. The laughter didn't seem to faze him at all.

"Don't you always say that rules are meant to be broken?"

"So? We can't break our own rules. They're, well, ours."

"All the more reason we should bend them."

"No extra points," Remus said firmly. "That wasn't stated when you two gave the initial rules. It's unfair."

Both James and Sirius wanted to retort with a "So?" but decided against it. The full moon was coming up, and they always went easy on Lupin during that time.

"Then it's finally my turn," Jessie exclaimed, looking excited, "Lily, Truth, Dare, or Double Dare?"

"Me? I've already taken a dare. A Double Dare at that," Lily pointed out.

"So? The rules say that I can ask anyone I want," Jessie countered.

"She's right," James pointed out.

"Oh, shut up, Potter," Lily uttered, her voice deathly quiet.

"So? What will it be, Lily? Truth, Dare, or Double Dare?" Jessie asked again.

"I'll take another Double Dare."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Jessie had a sly grin on her face. From the look on Sirius' face, he and his girlfriend had something planned. "Lily, I Double Dare you to kiss James Potter, on the lips, for at least ten seconds."


	2. Round 2

AN: Yay for Chapter 2! I didn't mean to have such a large gap between the first two chapters, but I had a few computer problems. Again, this was originally posted on Mugglenet FanFiction, and was beta'd by the beta I found over there, phily. I also posted a short, fluffy, humorous Ron/Hermione one-shot. If you're a fan of this story I'd appreciate it if you checked it out!

"W-w-w-what

"W-w-w-what?" Lily stammered. She hoped that she had heard wrong.

"You heard me, Lily, kiss James," Jessie confirmed, looking positively delighted.

"I will not kiss Potter," Lily said through clenched teeth.

"Then you have to quit," Jessie stated, matter-of-factly.

"And forever go down as a coward," Sirius added.

Lily groaned. _He's right,_ she grimly admitted to herself. So, determined, she stood up. James immediately followed suit. As they moved closer together, Lily was astounded that the whole room couldn't hear her heart beating. All too soon, she and James were close, very close. Lily realized that it was the closest she had ever been to James Potter. It felt strange, as if she didn't know him nearly well enough.

"Listen, Lily, if you don't want to do this, its okay," James whispered in Lily's ear.

"I have to," Lily said, just as softly, wondering what James was getting at. _This isn't like him,_ she thought to herself.

"I mean, I'll quit for you. I'll announce that I quit, and then you don't have to kiss me, but you still get to play."

Lily was touched by what was actually genuine concern in James' voice. "It's okay, James."

And so they kissed. Several people wolf whistled. Lily, on the other hand, was determined not to let the kiss sweep her away. Carefully, she kept her mind on counting the seconds until she arrived at ten, and broke off the kiss. She quickly sat down in her spot, looking at nothing but the floor.

"Lily, it's your turn," James said gently. "Plus, you get three points."

Lily looked up. It was her turn. _Revenge time,_ she thought. The problem was that she didn't know whom she wanted to take revenge on. There was James, of course. But he had sounded so sweet. _I'll leave James alone, for now. So who else? Sirius? Was the kiss his idea? Or was it Jessie's? Could I take revenge on both with one dare?_ As for that, Lily decided not to. She would have to single one out. _But who?_ she thought frantically. _Sirius will take a double dare of course, but I don't know about Jessie._ So she decided to go with Sirius. _Now for a dare, what does Sirius like? Peter's was good, but mine has got to even be better._ She thought for a moment, but came up with nothing. Finally, "Truth, Dare, or Double Dare, Sirius?"

Sirius puffed his chest out importantly. "I'll take Double Dare number two, Lily."

"OK then, I Double Dare you to be nice and kind to everybody for an entire week." Now it was Lily's turn to grin.

"A whole week!" Sirius shouted, aghast.

Everyone in the common room roared with laughter.

"Well, Sirius, can you do it?" Lily asked, smiling.

"Of course I can," he said. And so the game went on.

There were lots of dares. Some of funniest were when someone Dared a quiet, conservative girl named Alice to go around school the next day wearing bunny ears and a tail, Frank Longbottom was Double Dared to wear a muggle clown suit for the next week, and a girl named Anna was Dared to read a book for twelve straight hours. No one picked a truth, as they didn't seem to feel like revealing a part of themselves to the group. Lupin's turn came and went, making it James' turn again.

Sirius stood up, cleared his throat dramatically, and said, "At the end of round one, the score stands, Peter: one, Lily: three, and everyone else will get their points when they do their dares."

Several people asked if there was to be another round.

"Sure," said James. "I'll go then, Jessie, Truth, Dare, or Double Dare."

"Double Dare," Jessie replied.

"I Double Dare you to bring a wild llama to McGonagall's class tomorrow, and make sure it will cause the maximum, possible amount of disruption."

Once again, everyone laughed.

"Okay," Jessie answered. Her happiness had begun to evaporate.

"James, can I talk to you in private?" Lily asked.

James looked surprised, but said, "Sure."

Lily took James by the hand, and led him out of the portrait hole, into the corridor outside. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" James looked confused.

"Give Jessie that Double Dare."

"She wanted a Double Dare."

"But why did you ask her?"

"Because, the Double Dare she and Sirius cooked up was mean. You had already gotten your revenge on Sirius, so I decided to take it on Jessie, for you."

Lily was stunned. _What's he playing at? she asked herself. I thought that all he cares about is him. So why is he helping me?_ "Let's go back to the game," she said, out loud, turning on her heel and marching back through the portrait hole. James followed after her, curious as to why she was acting so strangely.

"Finally, you're back," Sirius said to James, as he sat down. "I can take my turn now."

The game progressed without further incidence. There weren't any remarkable dares, and once again, no one picked a truth. It was by mutual decision that they should break off the game at the end of round two, leaving the fire to die out in an empty room. No one could possibly anticipate what would happen the next day, when they took their dares to the school.


	3. Taking it to the School

Just as always, this was originally posted on Mugglenet Fanfiction and was beta's by phily. And I would like to say thanks to all who have reviewed, favorite me or this story, or put us on their alert lists. It's great to log onto my email and see all those notices. Thank you!

Morning came to Hogwarts just as it would any, other day

Morning came to Hogwarts just as it would any, other day. It later proved to be the only normal part of the day.

It started in the Great Hall at breakfast time. The story of the previous night in the Gryffindor common room had spread faster than wildfire. Of course, it was fueled by the fact that many of the Gryffindors were carrying out their dares already. Alice and Frank had dressed up and Anna was reading her book. This was something that was gaining her many strange looks.

Anna's best friend, Anastasia even came over to her over and asked, "Why are you reading a book at breakfast?"

"Because, last night I was dared to read a book for twelve straight hours," Anna replied, never taking her eyes off of her book.

"I wish Ravenclaw would do something fun like that," Anastasia said, wishfully.

This gave Sirius a stroke of inspiration. "Then come to the Room of Requirement, tonight, Anastasia. We're— "

"It's Ana," Anastasia cut in, looking furious. Everyone knew that she hated her real name.

"Anyways," Sirius continued, "we're playing in the Room of Requirement, tonight. Anyone from any house is welcome."

"Alright, I'll come. Can I tell other people?"

"Sure. Just make sure that they don't tell a professor." And with that, Ana headed back to her own table to finish breakfast. As she reached the Ravenclaw table she leaned in close with a group of her friends. The plan was beginning to circulate.

James laughed. "That was brilliant, Padfoot. It should be much more interesting with other houses."

"That's the idea. I can't wait to play with Snivellus. I wonder what we could get him to do."

"Speaking of the toe-rag…" James looked at his watch. "We should be heading to Potions."

Potions with Professor Slughorn was never horrible, even if it was with the Slytherins. However, most of the Gryffindors found that it was hard to concentrate whilst thinking about what was to come in an hour's time. They had Transfiguration next.

Sirius and James spent the lesson telling their class about the game which was to take place that night in the Room of Requirement. They stayed away from students who would tell professors, as they were sure it would be severely frowned upon, but got most of the class to agree to come.

Finally, the bell rang and the Gryffindors ran up to Professor McGonagall's classroom. They were eager not to be late because they might miss Jessie's dare.

"Where's Jessie?" Professor McGonagall asked, looking up from her register. She looked pointedly at Alice and Frank. "Why are you two dressed like that?" she asked, her lips forming a very thin line.

Many Gryffindor students had to stifle their laughter and the Hufflepuffs looked curious. Professor McGonagall's forehead creased a little as she frowned disapprovingly at the outbreaks of sniggering.

"Just felt like a change, Professor," Frank replied casually. This time, several students were not able to conceal their laughter.

"Anna, please put that book away," Professor McGonagall said, growing impatient.

"I can't, Professor."

"Why on earth not?"

"I have to read it for twelve straight hours. I've only been reading for an hour and a half."

Professor McGonagall started to say something in return, but was interrupted by the opening of her classroom's door.

"Sorry I'm late." Everyone turned around in his or her seat to see Jessie enter. "I had to get your present, Professor McGonagall. It's outside the door." She left to go and get it.

Many Gryffindors were biting their lips to keep from laughing. "It's going to be the llama," whispered Peter, excitedly.

Sure enough, he was right. Jessie entered with a llama a few seconds later.

All of the students laughed, but Professor McGonagall's mouth contorted into the thinnest line anyone had ever seen. Jessie let go of the lead and the llama began running around the classroom. The same room, full of strange humans, seemed to confuse it and it went wild. Jessie took her seat next to Lily, trying to look calm and as if she had done nothing wrong.

When the laughter died down about ten minutes later, McGonagall tried to begin teaching, but it was no use. The llama proved to be too much of a distraction. Mainly because llamas are muggle animals and many students had never seen one before. No one learnt anything even vaguely related to Transfiguration during that class. Lunch came afterwards and the story spread faster than any other story in Hogwarts history. The Marauders even heard that about half the school was planning to turn up at the Room of Requirement that night, to play.

"This is getting out of hand."

James and Sirius looked up from their lunches to see Lily glaring down at them.

"What's getting out of hand?" James asked.

"This game. I mean, half the school is coming to play tonight, and Gryffindor has already lost fifty house points because of your stupid dares!" Lily's voice grew louder and louder as she spoke, she was practically shouting by the time she finished.

"We never said anyone had to play," James countered.

"But you implied that they should."

"How?"

"Peer pressure."

"How did we use peer pressure, Lily?" asked Sirius.

"Every time another person decides to play, it pressures their friends into doing it too."

"Then it's not us using peer pressure, its other people," James said calmly, pleased at his own clever response.

"You can't blame us for that, Lily," Sirius pointed out.

"Yes I can. You started the game and you came up with the idea of going to the Room of Requirement tonight."

"So? It's not our fault people listen to us," Sirius pointed out.

"It's also not our fault that the people who listen to us like what we say," added James.

"Yes it is," she snapped. And with that, Lily stalked off to the opposite end of the table, fuming.


	4. The Room of Requirement

I'm sorry to took so long to update. First week of school craziness. I'm sorry! For your suffering, I'm posting (immediately) a new humor one-shot. I'm sorry! (Again!)

And a quick note. When this was originally posted on Mugglenet I had my readers submit their own names for the random students in this chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't offer you guys the same opportunity, as this was already written.

* * *

After lunch ended, the Gryffindors headed up to the second floor for Charms class. They had their test today and Lily had made her decision.

"Do you think she'll fail it?" Peter whispered to Remus.

"I don't know," Remus replied.

James and Sirius (who had been listening in on their two best friends) said quite loudly and in tandem, "I hope she does!"

"Actually, I do, too," Remus said, a smile creeping onto his face.

"And me!" Peter exclaimed.

Just then, Professor Flitwick opened the classroom door and the class filed into the room. When everyone was seated, Professor Flitwick cleared his throat and spoke in his squeaky voice. "Class, it is time for your test. You may have the whole of this lesson to work on it, starting now."

With that, Professor Flitwick began walking between the desks, handing out papers. He didn't seem to notice that over half the class was looking at Lily, who was, in turn, staring at her test. She then dipped her quill into her ink jar and began to write. Not wanting to look like they were copying, everyone quickly averted their attention back to their own tests.

Lily used her freshly dipped quill to write her name down on the piece of parchment. _There we go,_ she thought when she was done. _The one question that I'm going to get right on this test._ She smiled to herself. Then she looked at the first question.

_1. What is the incantation for a Color-Change Charm?_

Below, Lily scribbled her answer. _Wingardium Leviosa!_ Because she was taking a maximum of three seconds on each question, she finished long before anyone else. Not wanting to look suspicious to Flitwick, she began to plan her strategy for that night's round of the game, scribbling on a spare piece of parchment.

"Okay, Class. Please bring your quizzes up to the front," squeaked Professor Flitwick.

Lily stood up with the rest of the class and put her paper at the top of the pile with a flourish.

As she was walking out of the door, James caught her by the arm. "Did you do it?" he asked eagerly.

"Do what?" Lily asked in return, walking away with a grin on her face.

James ran to catch up with her. "Are you coming tonight?"

"Maybe."

"Don't you want to go with Jessie; your best friend? A real friend wouldn't leave her alone."

Lily had to laugh. "Jessie isn't coming tonight. McGonagall gave her two weeks worth of detention for that llama."

"Oh," James said. "So, _are_ you coming tonight?"

"Only if you're nice to me."

On that note, Lily and James parted ways, each heading for their separate classes.

That night, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were the first to arrive in the Room of Requirement. Slowly, at first, then in droves, more and more people began to appear.

"Where is she?" asked James, standing on tiptoe, trying to see through the crowd.

"Face it, mate, she's not coming," said Sirius, patting his friend on the back.

"But I was nice to her _all_ day," James whined.

"Maybe, you ought to 'require' her. Then she'll appear over here!" joked Peter.

Sirius and Remus laughed, James just shrugged. Just then, the door swung open again and Lily entered.

James punched Sirius on the arm and whispered, "We can start now."

Sirius followed James' gaze to Lily. He rolled his eyes, but magnified his voice and stood up. "Okay, so we have to go over the rules. Here's how this works. We all sit in a circle and play Truth or Dare. But, this is Truth, Dare, or Double Dare. It uses a point system, and whoever gets the most points wins. A Double Dare is worth three points, a Dare; two, and a Truth; only one point. You can ask anyone you want, but the next turn to ask will go to the person on your right. You are given one option to reverse the order. Oh, and if anyone in Gryffindor got points last night, you don't have them any more because we all have to start with zero. And if you did a Dare today, you don't get the points either."

Some of the Gryffindors grumbled about this, but did nothing.

"Now get in a circle," Sirius ordered. "And then we'll start with…Lily."

"Why me?" Lily asked.

"Because I said so."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine." Once everyone was assembled into a messy circle, Lily started the game.

"Sirius, Truth, Dare, or Double Dare?"

"Double Dare."

"I Double Dare you to be nice and kind to everybody for an entire week."

"Hey, that's not fair! You used that one last night."

"So? You said what happened last night doesn't count anymore."

James laughed. "You 'gotta do it, mate."

"I know, I know," Sirius sighed. "I'll do it."

A Hufflepuff girl to Lily's right continued the game. "Schmergo," she addressed a Gryffindor girl with fluffy hair on the other side of the circle. "Truth, Dare, or Double Dare?"

"Truth."

"What are you most afraid of?"

"Pineapples," Schmergo said, with a matter-of-fact air.

Everyone in the room laughed but Schmergo seemed completely unfazed.

"Pineapples?" someone repeated.

"Yeah," Schmergo replied. "I have very severe allergic reactions to them. I could die if I eat too many."

All laughter ceased.

"Well," continued Sirius, now a bit awkwardly, "you get one point, Schmergo."

Schmergo just smiled and nodded.

Play continued with another girl; this time a Slytherin. She turned to the girl next to her and asked, "Rachel, Truth, Dare, or Double Dare?"

"Er, Truth."

"If you could marry one Professor, who would it be?"

"A Professor?" repeated Rachel, dumbfounded.

"That's right."

"Er," Rachel shifted uncomfortably. Then she mumbled a name, very quietly.

"Who?" the room chanted.

"Professor Handley," said Rachel, louder this time.

Professor Handley was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that year. He was tall and broad, with lots of muscles. He had dark hair, and intense eyes; no student in the school could argue that he wasn't good looking.

"So, Rachel gets a point," said Sirius quickly. That was not a very exciting play. "Now it's your turn, Rachel."

"Right," Rachel said, turning to face the girl who had just dared her. "Leah, Truth, Dare, or Double Dare?"

"Dare," answered Leah, promptly.

"I Dare you to set off a load of Dungbombs in the Great Hall tomorrow, during breakfast. And make sure the smoke spells your name when they go off."

"Fine," Leah said, looking displeased.

Now it was a Ravenclaw's turn. "Jennifer, Truth, Dare, or Double Dare?"

Jennifer was a shy young girl who had a reputation for speaking very little within a group. "Truth," she mumbled quietly.

"Then tell us who you fancy."

As Jennifer turned bright red and looked down at the floor, Sirius smacked his forehead with his palm.

James patted him sympathetically on the back, whilst Remus muttered, "They'll get better."

"Okay…" Jennifer was going bright red now. "I like Todd."

"Which 'Todd'?" someone asked.

"Todd P," Jennifer replied, still growing red.

Play then proceeded rather uneventfully. The Gryffindors, Catherine and Izzie, were both Dared to dress up as animals (a bear and a dog, respectively). Some Ravenclaws, Bill and Gwen Shiz, were both asked whom they liked (no one, and some Ravenclaw named Nick), and Sirius might have caused himself permanent head damage as he hit his head on the wall so hard when the "ruckus causing Dare" Rachel was given actually turned out to be that she had to wear a skirt the next day. Finally, play looped back around to Schmergo.

Schmergo looked at the Hufflepuff, who had asked her a Truth at the beginning of the game, right in the eye and said, "Sammie, Truth, Dare, or Double Dare?"

Sammie glared straight back at Schmergo, full of confidence, and said, "I would like a Double Dare."

"I Double Dare you to proclaim your undying love for Professor Dumbledore at breakfast tomorrow; before Leah sets off her Dungbombs. And, make sure the entire Hall can hear you."

The room laughed as a whole.

"Finally," shouted Sirius, "Something exciting! A good one!"

Sammie didn't seem put-off at all. "Sounds like fun," she said, grinning.

Hours later, the Room of Requirement was emptying out. Several people were blushing, some looked nervous, and others couldn't contain their laughter. The Marauders were the last remaining in the room.

"I can't wait for tomorrow."


	5. Well, Tomorrow Came

This is the final chapter now! Thanks for reading this whole thing!  
I've also got two Harry Potter one-shots, and two Naruto one-shots if you'd like to take a look at those.  
And I've got a pre-written poem, and three-chapter Harry Potter story, both of which I plan to post soon. If you really like this, would you mind looking at my others?  
Anyway, thanks again for reading, that's really the highest compliment you can give!

* * *

Well, tomorrow came.

Those who had participated in last night's events woke up with that mix of anticipation and excitement people get when they're really looking forward to something. Those who didn't, well, they didn't feel anything particularly special that morning.

The first part of breakfast passed uneventfully, at least, until all of the post owls had left. Then one of the Hufflepuffs got up from their table and made her way to the front of the room.

Those who had played the previous night knew that it was Sammie, about to proclaim love for Professor Dumbledore. Those who hadn't played either thought that it was just some Hufflepuff girl who had lost her mind, or were to caught up in something else to notice until Sammie's magically loud voice rang throughout the hall.

"Excuse me, everyone, I have an announcement to make!" she boomed standing right in front of the professor's table. She turned around and faced Professor Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore," she began, "I have been at this school for six years now, and have noticed a strange feeling that sweeps over me every time we're in the same room. I love you, Professor Dumbledore, and I always will."

The room waited in bated breath for Dumbledore's reaction. Was he going to be mad? Confused? Concerned for Sammie's mental health?

Actually, Dumbledore's reaction was none of those things. Dumbledore just laughed. "Thank you, Sammie. Those are very kind words indeed. Kind words will take you far in life."

"Thanks, Professor," said Sammie, who made her way back to the Hufflepuff table without a trace of emotion as though nothing had just happened. Knowing that Sammie had actually done her dare, people began look around to see if anyone else had followed through. Sure enough they all had.

Just as the excite babble was beginning to die down, and students returning to their lunches-

_Bam!_

Several girls screamed as Leah's Dungbombs went off, filling the room with smoke that read: _LEAH WAS HERE!_

The smoke letters hung in the air for a moment, until there was a loud whooshing sound and a cold blast of air blew them apart.

Breakfast ended soon after that, the floods of emerging students discussing all that had happened in just the beginning of the day.

As the Marauders were heading up the stairs to Transfiguration, a certain Slytherin stopped them in their tracks.

"I know it was you."

It was not the statement that rooted the foursome to their spots, it was the voice.

"Snivellus," said Sirius, in his "special" voice that he said was reserved for Snape.

"I know this was all you guys' idea."

"What was all our idea?" asked James. "You really should try to make more sense, Snivellus."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for cheek, Potter," sneered Snape.

"You can't do that!" yelled Sirius, outraged. But, as he spoke, ten rubies flew upwards from the Gryffindor hourglass.

"Yes, Black, I can. I, unlike you, am a prefect."

"Well," countered James, "I, unlike you, Snape, am Head Boy. So, twenty points from Slytherin."

Snape's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Just get on with it," said Remus, knowing nothing good would happen if they were left to it.

"I know it was you four who put everyone up to their stunts today. And the stunts yesterday."

"As usual, Snape, have you put your 'keen' mind to the task, and once again you have come to the wrong conclusion."

"You've gotta prove it first," added Peter.

Just then the bell rang, signalling that now the five were last to class.

"Greasy git," muttered Sirius, as the Marauders exited Transfiguration. "I can't believe McGonagall gave us detention for a whole week, just for being tardy! Because of him!"

"Calm down, Padfoot," cautioned James. "You don't want to get in even more trouble do you?"

"But, still, how dare that git accuse us of organizing that most brilliant game of Truth, Dare or Double Dare?"

James laughed. "First off, he didn't accuse us of organizing any game, brilliant or not. Just of putting people up to doing stunts."

"Prongs is right, Padfoot," said Remus. "Getting you accusations wrong is a sure sign that you're guilty."

"It's just detention, after all," reasoned Peter. "We took away twenty house points."

That night the Marauders turned up for detention on time, to find that McGonagall wasn't even in there. But Jessie was.

"Hey, you guys," she said. "What're you in for?"

"Class tardiness. You still in trouble for that llama?" asked Sirius.

"Uh-huh."

"Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew!"

The boys jumped at the sound of their names.

"Ah," said James, "it's our dear Minerva. How are you this fine evening?"

"You know that doesn't cut it with me, Potter. You four are going to be joining me for another weeks worth of detentions."

"Just for one stupid remark?" asked an aghast James.

"No, because I have sufficient evidence that you four started a game that has led to the chaos of the last couple of days."

Jessie giggled and whispered, "Busted."

"Man," said Sirius, as the five punished students began scrubbing the Transfiguration classroom, "two weeks worth of detention for a stupid game!"

"But you have to admit," said Peter, "it was worth it."

There was no arguing that point.


End file.
